15 Things About Yao by Arthur Kirkland
by cherylwoo
Summary: 15 fun facts about Yao, written by Arthur. Rated for sexual implications. England/China.


A/N – I've been told that lists are apparently not allowed here on (actually, found out that this fic was on the "Reportable offense!" community, which means something was wrong with it, so I checked). And since I don't want to take down this fic, I have decided to make it into a story format. Please bear with me. And if you prefer the list version, I suggest you only read the text in italics. Sorry, once again, for the inconvenience!

Arthur tapped his pen on the table. He was deep in thought. He had decided to compile a list of 15 things about Yao. Preferably things that he loved about Yao. That shouldn't be too hard, since there were lots of things he loved about Yao.

"Arthur, are you done with this?" Yao's voice shook Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Arthur looked up and saw Yao holding his plate. The vegetables were left untouched on it. "Yes, I'm done."

Yao tsk-ed in disdain at the left vegetables but didn't say anything. He took Arthur's plate to the kitchen to wash up.

Arthur gazed at Yao's back as it disappeared through the kitchen entrance.

That's it – his first point could be about Yao's voice! He began scribbling onto the paper.

_1. Yao has a nice voice, but doesn't like to show it in front of public. I once caught him singing in the shower and it was amazing. I've been trying to catch him at it after that, but I've only managed to hear him a grand total of five times._

There! One point down, another fourteen to go.

Then, Arthur thought of Yao's physical body. Everyone knew Yao had a scar on his back. But they didn't know what happens when Arthur touched the scar.

_2. The scar on his back is the most sensitive part of Yao's body. When I run my hand over it, Yao always shudders and tries to suppress a moan. But he doesn't know that I can hear him as clear as day. If I stroke it the right way, Yao can come instantly._

Yao exited the kitchen to keep the leftover lunch in a Tupperware. He was wearing an apron. Arthur thought he looked like a professional cook.

_3. No matter how good Yao is at cooking, he is rubbish at baking. He cannot bake a cake to save his life. He gets annoyed at that fact, but I think it's endearing._

Yao looked up and caught Arthur staring at him. He turned pink and quickly looked away before entering the kitchen again.

_4. Yao doesn't tell me that he loves me very often. But I know he does. It is just in the way that he grew up that doesn't encourage him to express his feelings a lot. When he does tell me that he loves me, though, his face becomes very red and suddenly he looks everywhere but at me. Yao is so shy and gets embarrassed easily. It is very cute._

Briefly, Arthur wondered what he and Yao were doing the previous night. Yao had been reading, so Arthur had lied down and closed his eyes for a moment. It was then Yao started stroking his hair. Come to think of it, Yao sometimes does that…

_5. Sometimes, when Yao thinks I'm asleep, I can feel him running his fingers through my hair and whispering things he is afraid that will happen to us. I always want to get up, give him a hug and assure him that those things won't happen. But I kind of don't want him to know that I'm actually awake because I like the feeling of his fingers in my hair._

That wasn't so hard. Arthur already had five points down!

Oh! Arthur could write about Yao when he was drunk! Yao was adorable when he had too much alcohol to drink.

_6. Yao is an affectionate drunk. You know he is drunk when he gets touchy-feely with everyone._

Arthur's mind drifted back to Yao's physical body. Apart from the scar, there was something else very special on Yao's body… Arthur's brain was just slipping from it…

After a moment, Arthur sat up straight. He smacked his forehead. How could he have forgotten?! Yao's birthmark!

_7. Yao has a birthmark in the shape on a panda's face on his left butt cheek. Oh, you already knew that. But what you don't know is that if I kiss it long enough, he shakes uncontrollably and loses control._

Yao came out of the kitchen. He was no longer wearing his apron, and had probably hung it over the stove where it usually was. He dried his hands on the side of his jeans.

Arthur was still staring at Yao.

"What are you looking at, aru?"

Embarrassed at being caught, Arthur quickly turned his attention back to the list he was working on.

"Nothing!"

_8. Yao is very hard to read. That is because he bottles all his emotions inside. I don't blame him – once again, it is in the way that he grew up. But over the years, I have learnt how to read Yao. I won't tell you how – you have to figure out for yourself, because it's fun and that way you learn so much more about Yao._

_9. Sometimes, Yao talks in his sleep. I like to listen to the stories he tells when he's asleep. They often tell of his past emperors or his history. I feel like he is giving me a crash course in Chinese history. Not that I mind. Chinese history can be very fascinating._

Arthur grinned. There was another strange thing about Yao. He often wondered about it as well.

_10. Yao tastes of tea and cherries. His come tastes of tea and fruit. I wonder if it is because he drinks so much tea that the taste of tea has somehow absorbed into his body fluids?_

Arthur reflected on the other cute, weird things about Yao.

_11. Yao is amused by the word "Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious". While watching 'Mary Poppins', I heard him giggle when Julie Andrews first said it. He was rolling about in laughter when Julie Andrews and Dick van Dyke burst into song. After that, I say it at random times just to hear Yao giggle._

Oh, and speaking of cooking…

_12. I love the way Yao always tries to salvage my cooking. It always fails, though. I know I should quit cooking, but I like to see Yao attempt to save my food._

Arthur looked at his arm. There was a scratch on it from when he was fixing the fence the day before.

_13. Yao scratches my back in the throes of passion during sex. I don't mind that at all. Because Yao doesn't bite or leave hickeys on me, I feel like that is his way of marking me and claiming me as his._

_14. Yao has unblemished skin. It is also super-soft. I like to touch his skin._

Yao appeared from upstairs, took Arthur's free arm, and settled himself down beside him. "What are you working on?"

Arthur smiled secretively. "You'll find out soon enough." Then, he took a closer look at Yao. "Is that my shirt?"

Yao blushed and looked away. "Yes, aru," he replied in a small voice.

Arthur laughed and kissed Yao's hand.

_15. Yao loves wearing my clothes. He claims he likes the way I smell, which has soaked up onto my clothes._

A/N – I may write a "15 Things About Arthur by Yao Wang" if I get enough responses to write one. I hope you enjoyed reading random headcanons of mine about Yao! :)


End file.
